


Happy

by ashestoroses018



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Here There Be Spoilers, Name spoilers, Spoilers, incredible spoilers for secret route 01, spoiler for 7's after ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Luciel x Reader]</p><p>dedicated to Fluorescentx for getting me into this fucking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/gifts).



You twirled in your dress, watching yourself in the mirror. The light from the window glinted off your hair, casting you in a near-angelic light. Saeyoung stared, his jaw slack. Never before had he found you so beautiful. Honestly, there were no words in his mouth for how heart-stopping you looked at this very moment.

He quietly walked up behind you, ignoring the clerk watching from the sidelines, and put his arms around your waist. Lightly, he laid his chin on your bare shoulder, making eye contact with you in the mirror.

“My love, you look so…” Saeyoung pursed his lips, trying to think of the right words. He couldn’t be blamed for being incapable of proper thought processes, when your cheeks were painted with such a tantalizing blush. When he saw you looking like that, it took everything in him not to turn you around and kiss you like his life depended on it.

Your dainty hand landed softly on his forearm, your fingers ghosting intricate patterns into his skin. “What do you think, Saeyoungie?”

With your other hand, you ran your fingers through his hair, and Saeyoung felt an intense wave of pure bliss. “Aishhhhh, I don’t have the words!”

You jokingly gasped, putting the hand that had been on his forearm over your heart. “The mighty Seven Zero Seven, the God Seven, has no words? Impossible! Please, Mighty Seven Zero Seven! Bless me with your wisdom!”

His shoulders shook with laughter as he tightened his grip around your waist. Saeyoung pointedly ignored the disapproving look coming from the clerk as he pressed a light kiss to the junction between your neck and shoulder.

“I can’t even handle how cute you look right now!” You pouted when you heard the adjective. _Cute_ was likely not what you wanted to be called, Saeyoung belated realized, but seeing you pout like that set his heart racing. “Aigoo! Yes~ Just like that, honey~”

You lightly swatted him on his forearm. “I thought I looked pretty!” Once again, a pout graced your beautiful lips.

Saeyoung nuzzled your ear, whispering, “Oh, jagiya, you look more than pretty! You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. I’m so lucky you’re mine!” He nibbled your ear lobe before pulling away.

“You really think so, Saeyoungie?”

He hummed his assent in your ear, still unable to fully voice his thoughts. Seeing you in a strapless, white gown sent thoughts of the future pouring through his head.

It wasn’t unheard of for two people in love to get married at only twenty-two years old, was it? Arghhh, he just wanted to make you his.

“Miss?” You called to the clerk.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Can you have this dress tailored in time for the RFA party next week?”

The clerk gasped. “Omo? You’re going to that event? I heard it was impossible to get in—that the C&R director and that wonderful actor, ZEN, are hosts!”

Saeyoung reluctantly let you go, as your face brightened. Times like this were your moments to shine. Far be it from him to interrupt such a beautiful moment. No…he’d much rather imprint the look of genuine excitement and happiness, which was painted on your face, into his brain for all eternity.

He sat back down, a small smile on his face, as he watched you work your interpersonal magic with the clerk.

“O-oh, well, you see…I am actually the party coordinator for the RFA!” A bashful grin slowly spread across your face, and Saeyoung’s heart jumped. That was a look he wished he could keep for only himself.

The clerk gasped again. “Oh. My. God. No way! You’re the mysterious _____ everyone is talking about? C-can I get an invitation to the party?”

“Hmm…do you have any talents that you’re trying to exhibit? A business you’re trying to make take off?”

The clerk nodded, a huge smile on her face. “I…” The girl’s voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. “I’ve been drawing designs for clothing and slowly making dresses by hand at home. I…I’m not sure how good they are, but I’m really proud of how far I’ve come since I started working here!”

The excitement in the young girl was obvious. You gave the clerk a smile, one that was almost maternal in nature. “Email me at [_____@cheritz.com](mailto:_____@cheritz.com). I’ll write it down for you, so you don’t spell it incorrectly on accident.”

“Oh my goodness--! I’ll tailor this dress for you for free, Miss ______! Leave it to me!”

“O-oh, no, I don’t need you to do that. Honestly…”

“Not at all!” The clerk waved a dismissive hand. “I’ve been trying to get into this RFA party since I heard how much of a success the last one was. _Everyone_ in the industry has. All of my coworkers are going to be so jealous—not even my boss could get an invitation!”

Saeyoung felt himself smile even wider as he watched your blush spread. His heart jumped as he watched you flail your arms in embarrassment. “No, please. Let me pay full price!”

The clerk shook her head. “I’m sorry, Miss, but you’re just going to have to deal. And I’ve got to make sure it’s extra perfect, since your boyfriend over there likes the dress so much.” The young girl then leaned over and whispered something into your ear that Saeyoung couldn’t hear.

That irked him immensely, to be honest, because the way you sputtered in embarrassment was music to his ears. Honestly, he was turning into ZEN with how awkward and pervy he was becoming in regards to you…

The clerk rushed you back into the changing room and took your measurements, before you were ushered out into Saeyoung’s waiting arms roughly thirty minutes later.

His arm immediately went around your shoulders as he led you out of the store. Saeyoung impulsively leaned down and whispered into your ear, “Marry me.”

You glanced up at him, tears suddenly in your eyes, a huge smile on your face. “Of course!”

He quickly captured your lips in a kiss—

And woke up, a jolt of pain hitting his body. He must have fallen asleep in the cell. His eyes found yours, and even now, your smile gave him strength, despite the fact that he just wanted to give up…

He should have known he wasn’t destined to be happy.


End file.
